Un corazón puro
by Luu1225
Summary: Débil, inútil... ¿Porque una princesa tiene que serlo? ¿Porque tengo que ser rescatada si yo puedo salir por mi cuenta del problema? Una Royal desparece, pero una Rebel nace. [Reto]


**Un corazón puro.**

 **Este fue un reto puesto por mi hermano mayor, así que  
le demostrare que puedo hacerlo.  
Igual una parte de mi le gusta este fandom, así que dejadme aun soy una niña, una de 17 años… (Casi 18)  
¡En fin!  
Ahora solo disfruten de este corto one-shot.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, algo Oc. (Pero nada que los mate realmente)**

 **-.-**

—Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme…

—Señorita Charming, esto no es un chiste, entone más su voz que se escuche que de verdad necesita ser rescatada— ese era el segundo regaño que se ganaba en el día, era la segunda vez que lo intentaba, su tono de voz cuando decía tales palabras era aburrido. El director Grimm no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que la estudiante lo dijera nuevamente.

Todas las demás alumnas le observaban, entre ellas estaba Appel, Briar y Holly. Todas y cada una de ellas eran Royal, Darling no lo era. Sus hermanos sí, pero ella era… diferente.

Y aun así, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo a los cuatro vientos.

El salón de clases se quedo en un completo silencio, las demás alumnas esperaban a que hablará, más el director que le miraba fijamente con la misma expresión que recordaba bien, tenía cuando Raven dio por hecho que escribiría su propio destino. Era la misma.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus labios solamente se abrieron unos cuantos centímetros pero nada salió de ellos. El toque que daba aviso a que las clases de esa hora habían terminado fue el único sonido que acabo con el silencio.

—No olviden ensayar sus diálogos de damisela en apuros, mañana será la presentación así que tiene que ser "perfecto"— aviso el director, estando seguro de que cada una de las chicas le había escuchado. —sobre todo usted… señorita Charming—

Darling se detuvo unos segundos, había escuchado al director, así que solo suspiro y salió del salón de clases. Estaba cansada de esa clase, estaba cansada de varias cosas.

— ¡Darling! — la chillona voz de Apple la hizo detenerse en seco, cuando apenas y había dado dos pasos para salir del salón en su totalidad. —iremos a comprar zapatos con Ashlynn, ¿quieres venir? —

La menor de los tres hermanos se quedo observándola un par de segundos, antes de solo ofrecerle una sonrisa y negar.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer— dijo y solo comenzó alejarse a un paso veloz.

Todas observaron cómo se alejaba y desaparecía en un pasillo, era extraño que tuviera algo que hacer, si ya no tenían más clases después de esa.

—Tal vez venga la próxima vez, ¿nos vamos? — Apple sin dudarlo dos veces, fue adonde su grupo de amigas, dirigiéndose a la tienda de su buena amiga Ashlynn ya que sabían muy bien que nuevos modelos de zapatos habían llegado y estaban ansiosas por verlos y probárselos más que nada. Y si eran de sus gustos, arrasarían con ellos sin duda alguna.

 **-.-**

—Muy buen trabajo— felicito el profesor de: Entrenamiento de héroes. Antes de que la clase finalizara totalmente, todos los estudiantes bajaron sus espadas y escudos de madera, siendo una clase todavía no utilizarían armas de metal y cosas así, como armaduras, pero había una excepción para uno de los chicos.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Caballero— alago Hunter a su compañero de esplendorosa armadura de metal.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció con simpleza sus otros compañeros se juntaron alrededor del más alto.

—Aunque, sigue siendo una total intriga él quien está debajo de esa armadura.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, había comentado Daring que ayudaba a su hermano Dexter a removerse el casco de una armadura que el profesor tenía como muestra de lo que alguna vez tendrían que utilizar ellos, pero al parecer la talla de ese no era adecuada para Dexter.

El caballero observo la escena he ignoro el comentario, acercándose hasta donde estaban los dos hermanos.

—Permítanme— espeto el caballero de brillante armadura, posicionando ambas manos en el casco contrario, y sin mucho esfuerzo retiro el objeto metálico de la cabeza del Charming.

Con las gafas y cabello desordenado le dedico una sonrisa al contrario.

—Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada— contesto el más alto, las varias miradas de los estudiantes que aun quedaban por ahí se centraron completamente en él caballero, casi sentía que todos le pedían que se quitara su propia armadura, y dejará ver quien estaba tras de ella.

Tal vez ya era momento, pero… aun no estaba "lista".

—Dispérsense chicos, vuelvan a sus dormitorios— espeto el profesor, y eso hicieron los estudiantes, pero algunas miradas aun seguían puestas en aquel caballero que desaparecía lentamente de la vista ajena. Bien sabían que él no dormía en los dormitorios de Ever after high, después de todo se sabía bien que era proveniente del país de las maravillas, tal vez por ello no permanecía contantemente ahí.

Era un misterio sin duda alguna.

 **-.-**

—Tal vez necesite blanquear mis dientes.

—Daring, ¿quieres tener dientes o un sol en la boca? — devolvió su hermano Dexter al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa, incluso Daring no se resistió a la broma, había sido bastante graciosa.

La risa de ambos fue leve, dado que se dieron cuenta de que faltaba una tercera risa, de alguien que siempre reía de las bromas de Dexter.

— ¿Pasa algo, Darling? — la suave voz de su mellizo logra sacarla de entre todo su mar de pensamientos, inclusive hace que su mirada que estaba posada completamente en su plato de espagueti se dirija hacia sus dos hermanos.

—Oh…— la menor suelta un murmuro por inercia, negando con la mirada pocos segundos después. —No es nada—

Pero esa respuesta no es para nada suficiente, al menos no para los hermanos de esta.

— ¿Problemas con un chico? — interrogan los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, en la mirada de ambos se llevaba un semblante de seriedad y sobre todo, un tono de voz bastante… de hermanos sobreprotectores.

A la menor ni siquiera le da tiempo de responder como se debe, con su respuesta de siempre: Ni siquiera dejan que los chicos se me acerquen.

Cuando la hija de Blanca nieves, La bella durmiente, Cenicienta y la hija mayor de Rapunzel llegaban a la mesa donde estaban los tres Charmin.

—Paren ustedes dos con sus actitudes de hermanos celosos, ni siquiera dejan que algún chico se le acerque de más a Darling— regaño Briar, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su charola en la mesa al igual que todas, que no tardaron en tomar asiento.

—Solos la cuidamos de cualquier patán— contesto Dexter, llevándose un bocado de papas fritas a la boca.

—Y no me equivoco en pensar, que para ustedes todos son patanes— comento Ashlynn sonriente.

Todos los Royal emitieron una risa, todos a excepción de…

— ¿Uh? ¿Adónde se fue Darling? — pregunto Dexter al darse cuenta de la falta de presencia de su hermana, ninguno se dio cuenta, y quien sabe desde cuando se había ido.

—Tal vez se fue a su dormitorio, se veía cansada.

Hablo Daring para evitar que su hermano saliera corriendo en busca de la hermana de ambos. Estaba en lo cierto, Darling se veía cansada.

—La clase de damisela en apuros pudo haberla agotado, después de todo mañana es la presentación en el auditorio, y será frente a todos los estudiantes de Ever after high— interrumpió Apple, regalando a todos los presentes una de sus encantadoras y por así decirlo, mágicas sonrisas. —Así que debemos estar listas para mañana—

—Tienes toda la razón, Apple— hablaron al unisonó las tres amigas de la rubia, segundos después emitieron una risita, solo para comenzar a comer tranquilamente una vez que esta termino.

Sin darse cuenta de que Darling aun no terminaba de salir del comedor, se había quedado en un lugar donde sus hermanos no pudieran verla, solo para escuchar la conversación de los Royal. Se quedo quieta, hasta que esta finalizo.

Un suspiro pesado abandono sus labios, y una expresión cansada se adueño de su rostro, todo el camino directo a su dormitorio.

 **-.-**

—Yo soy… Darling Charming y…

Las palabras salían, pero no completaban la frase que intentaba decir, se quedaba a medias, y ya era su quinceavo intento. Y no lo lograba, y aun se preguntaba… ¿Era el momento? ¿Estaba lista?

Se miro fijamente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba delante de ella, tomo una gran bocarada de aire, disponiéndose a intentarlo una última vez, la que esperaba… fuera la última, sin embargo el chasquido de la puerta del dormitorio abrirse la detuvo.

— ¿Preparándote para mañana, Darling? — pregunto Rosabella con aquella suave y dulce voz que siempre le caracterizaba.

Darling miro por unos segundos a su compañera y amiga, solo para desviar la mirada y centrarla una vez más en el espejo.

— ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Bella?

Un silencio pulcro se formo entre ellas, al no recibir una respuesta de inmediato, tal vez Rosabella le diría que se estaba precipitando, que debería pensar mejor las cosas, tal vez…

—Darling, desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eras completamente diferente a las demás princesas— acompañando sus palabras, Rosa se levanto de el asiento que había tomado antes que era en el borde de su cama, se dirigió hasta donde su amiga y posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos. —tú eres una heroína, n dudas dos veces en enfrentar la situación, te enfrentaste al dragón que estuvo a punto de lastimar a los alumnos en la clase de entrenamiento y cuidado de bestias, pero ni siquiera lo lastimaste solamente lo encaraste y así logro calmarse…—

Conforme sus palabras seguían, solo lograban que el corazón de Darling palpitara más fuerte de lo normal, como si se quisiera salir de su pecho, una sonrisa agradecida apareció en su rostro, necesitaba eso… necesitaba escuchar a alguien que la comprendiera.

—Eres valiente, temeraria y sobre todo… tienes un _corazón puro_ , que todos podrán ver el día de mañana. Solo pregúntate: ¿estás lista para mostrarlo a los demás?

Bella había terminado, ahora solo necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. Todo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, solo hasta que Darling estuvo segura… 100% segura de su respuesta.

— **Estoy más que segura**.

 **-.-**

—Y esa fue la presentación de Apple White para la clase de "Damisela en apuros"

Fue la despedida del director Grimm a la Royal, que bajo de los brazos de Daring, el obvio príncipe que iba a rescatarla en su presentación.

—Y la siguiente es… Darling Charming— anunciada la siguiente estudiante, los aplausos no tardaron en aparecerse solo al mencionarse el apellido "Charming" muchos solo aplaudieron por eso incluso algunos gritos de apoyo se escucharon.

—Mucha suerte, Darling— animo la según sabían, era la líder de los Rebel, Raven que le regalo una sonrisa a la Charming, que comenzó a subir los escalones de la torre de la cual saltaría para ser atrapada por ni más ni menos que…

—Su caballero será: Sparrow Hood. — presentó por último el director.

—Oh, genial…— murmuro Darling al ver que persona la "atraparía" sabía bien que Hood tenía defectos, y bastante notorios, además de que no le parecía para nada una persona de… corazón puro. Aunque, podía darle oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero eso sería otro día.

Hoy no.

Una vez en la cima de aquella torre delante de todos los estudiantes, puro ver claramente que estaban tanto los royals como los rebel, donde se encontraban sus hermanos y sus amigas, Raven y Rosabella le miraban sonrientes así como todos, pero eran sonrisas diferentes. Cada una de ellas…

—Comience, señorita Charming— indico el director Grimm, y ahí estaba esa mirada de nuevo.

Trago en seco, inclinándose hacia el marco de la ventana, dio una última mirada a sus compañeros, amigos y sobre todo… a sus hermanos.

Y sonrió.

—Yo Darling Charming… no seré una damisela en apuros, no soy inútil, ni mucho menos soy débil…— hablo tan fuerte y claro, así para que queda uno de los presentes la escuchará fuerte y claro, y claro que lo hicieron.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos frente a las palabras dichas por la Charming.

Su acción fue la que más sorprendió a todos. Se poso encima del marco de la ventana y saltó, Sparrow no dudo en ponerse en la posición para atraparla, lo que no contó fue que Darling tomará una dirección más a la derecha, la caída sería más que dolorosa, muchos cerraron los ojos y esperaron el golpe pero el sonido de unas zapatillas con suela de metal se hizo escuchar.

Volviendo abrir sus ojos, contemplaron la caída perfecta de Darling, que sin inmutarse por nada más volvió a ponerse de pies como si nada.

—Ser débil, ser inútil… ¡no va con mi cuento! Soy Darling Charming y no necesito que un príncipe me rescate, yo seré… ¡seré una valiente heroína!

Los segundos pasaron, pero no fueron muchos cuando los Rebel escucharon no tardaron en aplaudir y felicitar a la Charming que ofreció una sonrisa a la multitud, pero poco duro su momento cuando dirigió la mirada a los Royal.

Entre ellos… sus hermanos. Pero le sonrieron, como siempre hacía, después de todo, no dejaba de ser su hermana.

Ya no era más a los ojos de ellos una Royal… a partir de ese momento, era… una Rebel.

Y eso le gustaba.

 **-.-**

 **Me quedo más largo de lo que había planeado  
pero me gusto el resultado, como sincera y propia opinión.  
El personaje de Darling Charming me gusta mucho,  
no es la princesa en apuros que todos esperan.  
Además de que adoro verla en su armadura.  
¡So sexy!  
¡HAHAHA!  
Como sea, espero y les haya gustado.  
Esto fue un reto y por lo visto lo cumplí.  
¿Algún review?**


End file.
